A Shift (Mechies Verse)
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: Evangeline "Evan" Siwili is not your average student at Midtown High. Honor roll student by day and street fighter by night, her fighting name, Ambrosia makes the people on the streets shudder. Misjudged by most and ignored by the rest, Ms. 4.0 GPA is pretty content blending into the background. That is until Nick Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. picks her as a new... Project?
1. Chapter 1

**_JD: So editing is done by Co-Writer right now, no beta only my Beautiful maybe Future Girlfriend aka Co-Writer for this story (Sunny) I'm going to be slow at posting these probably but when I can I will. Hope you enjoy My and Sunny's Craziness (This one mostly her's not mine lol) Look her page up on FB as Evangeline "Evan" Siwili_**

**_~LINE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE IF NOT I'M SORRY! It's acting up for me~_**

* * *

**_A Shift:_**

**_S.H.I.E.L.D._**

I look down at the paper before me then raised my hand. "Put your hand down, Ms. Siwili." My teacher, a woman with blond hair piled up on the top of her head, snapped at me.

"But, Mrs. Bower, I'm done." I told her; she scoffed not believing me.

When she finally got up and came over to my desk to look over the paper she gasped, snatching it away, "Where did you get these answers?" She growl out at me going back to her desk taking out a book. "You cheated!" She claimed glaring at me.

"How?" I wonder out loud. Honestly, I have a 4.5GPA why would I need to cheat?

"You have a phone. I saw it, you little cheater."She decided. "Go to the office, I'm calling you in." She said walking over to the classroom speaker. I sighed and walked out, heading to the office but who knew that moment was going to change my life forever?

"Ambrosia." I heard a voice that made me stop mid-step. The only people who know my secret are my Mama and Dad; no one else.I turned around looking at the black man standing there. "I've heard great things about you. I wonder how much of it is true." He walked over to me as I eyed his eye patch suspiciously; It appears he favors his right side ever so slightly, but the air of confidence he radiates leaves me with my metaphorical hackles drawn.

"I believe you are mistaken." I smile sweetly turning to walk away.

"Evangeline Siwili; 17 years old, a scientific prodigy with talents that also lie in reading and writing, excels in most anything she puts her mind to. Your father is full blood Native American Indian but multiple tribes run in his blood. He is an ex-boxer who taught you how to fight. He mysteriously died or is believed dead from a hunting trip gone awry. Your mother is in intensive care at the local hospital. You work three jobs but only two exist on record." I spun around glaring at him. How could he possibly know that? No one but my mom knows that stuff! "I am Nick Fury. Will you talk to me now?" I nod my head glancing back to the office where I'm supposed to be. "Don't worry we have you covered." He assured me.

I followed him to the roof and sat down as he stood facing me with a most serious expression. "How do you know of my other job and of Ambrosia?" I ask slightly scared what he'll answer me with;_ I know I had covered my tracks thoroughly with her, Ambrosia has a lot of people after her, after all._

"Street fighting like that is illegal but makes good money. How much of it do you get?" He asked evenly.

"As if you don't know…" I said flatly, keeping my eyes level with him. I refuse to show fear.

He laughed; I wanted to strangle him. "You cheat. How many of them know you have regenerative healing abilities? Or know that you can change in to an animal as long as you have some sort of its DNA on your body? Like your bracelets…" I glared at him. I'm a mutant but no one can know. I can't be taken away from my mother. I'm a skin-walker. I have to protect. He wasn't phased by my glare. "I want you to join S.H.I.E.L.D. as a junior will get to work with the top scientific minds of our time." He said putting me in state of shock. "You've heard of us?" He knows the answer to that.

Smartass. "SHIELD as in The SHIELD that makes the FBI and CIA look like little kids playing pretend? They cover up everything that goes bump in the night just so the world will have some peace at night? That S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Slight panic attack happening…. right now.

He smirked at me and the one eye you can see sparkled slightly. "Rising Tide follower; but a fan of us, I see." He has me and he knows it. "You have good instincts for this kind of thing, I assume?"

_S.H.I.E.L.D.!_

**_Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division_**

_AS IN THE KICK ASS ASK QUESTIONS LATER S.H.I.E.L.D.!?_

**_Hell yeah._**

"Why would THE Strategic Homeland Intervention,Enforcement, and Logistics Division want me?" I asked evenly standing up to look at his one eye. He looks vaguely amused. **_I'm not sure I like this guy._**

"Good, you already have the agencies name memorized," He did another annoying smirk of amusement, I'm sure, "let's go." He motioned me to follow him.

"I would love to but I can't leave scho-..." He cut me off throwing me something and I caught it just in time to see a phone with a message up. It's to my principal saying that I was called out of school for personal reasons if he has questions to contact the man at this number. "Whose number is that?" I ask though now a bit apprehensive about finding out.

"Agent Coulson. You will meet him." Fury told me and motioned me to follow him.

_Great…. Here I am skipping school because a Super Spy wants me to._

**_Super Spies are supposed to be sexy he's not even sexy._**

_The hell you talking about? He's not even hot!_

**_This sucks._**

_Stupid Teenage Hormones…._

We walked out of the school building only to see a black car waiting for us. He motioned me to get in and I did though I was fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt. I closed my eyes. I knew I should have worn my other outfit. It's not like I care what others think about me but this outfit will make me stand out where ever he takes me. I look down to my shirt which is a black v cut shirt with blue jeans that has tares all in the legs from years of abuse. I abuse my clothes because of work and my side job, street the abuse they are harder to move in. My shoes are slip on shoes that I can take off in a heartbeat if I need to transform, no socks, I can't ever wear socks and I blame the fact that they are annoying to take off when I have to transform. It just takes too long.

We stopped after a few minutes; I didn't even notice where we were. I really should have been paying attention. I stopped fidgeting with the hem of my shirt and instead played with my bracelets on my arms. One is rough scales, snake skin, to be precise it's Cobra. The next one up is thicker and the length of its width is smaller, it's so soft I almost couldn't recognize what it is supposed to be, it's wolf. My fingers slip over it to the one that's around my elbow under my shirt. It's rough and kind of reminds me of sand paper, Shark Skin.

Fury doesn't look at me but I know he's expecting me to follow him. The bracelet on my other arm that is visible is white with soft fur on top of it, white tiger. Beside it is my black one that's nearly identical to it, Black Panther. My last two are actually tied together, my mother's favorite animal and my dad's spirit animal, what our last name is. My mother's favorite animal is bear, black bear, and my father's spirit animal, my last name, is Fox. My name is more complicated than that but that's the rough meaning of it.

We got in to a helicopter and sat down. I kept playing with my bracelets over again. Each I thought over the pros and cons of each transformation.

Cobra: Excessively large. Fast. Feared by most. to slip in to dark damp places where no one will see me. Can't stand the cold. Will find sunny places instinctively.

Wolf: Slightly larger than average. Fast and somewhat strong. Teeth can tear through flesh. Feared by most. Mistaken as a dog at times. I can wander openly and most won't recognize me as a wolf…._ at first. _Will be shot at if recognize. Going extinct.

Shark: Fast swimmer and strong. Feared by most. Capable of tearing flesh from bones. Most animals leave it be. Is easily distracted. Smells blood and instinctively tries to find the source. Going Extinct. Sensitive nose.

White Tiger: Fast runners and strong. Feared by all that are smart. Going extinct. Aren't found in wild for inbreeding in captivity. Vain in a way because of the 'white coats' are more wanted than the normal coats. Need to eat, a lot.

Black Panther: Fast runners and strong. Feared by all that are smart. Going extinct. Lean. Great climber. Natural night camouflage. Sharp teeth/claws.

Black Bear: Not fast but is strong. Feared by all that are smart. Hungry nearly all of the time. Gentle despite reputation. Curious animal. LARGE.

Fox: Slightly larger than average. Fast but not very . Not feared by many. Can be mistaken as a pet. Sly and tricky instinct.

Finally, my Fruit Bat spirit animal: Excessively large. Fast flier but not strong. Hates being in the light but can be. Nocturnal, Sight is not bad despite common misconceptions. Uses Echolocation to find food, family and anything else that it may need. Highly effective creature to be.

We are flying over water and if something happens I know at least I'll survive thanks to my shark skin. If I can't get out of the helicopter fast enough I can always transform into my cobra form first then slither out and after that get in to the water and transform back to human and then to Shark._ I need a dolphin one…._

**_No, not need, want_**.

_I want a dolphin one. They are fast and smart._

"What all animals do you have?" I heard someone ask and I look up my eyes landing on a woman in her early twenties standing beside the open door looking to me. I blinked a few times and looked around. I noticed that Fury was walking away from me. "Come on." The woman beside me said with a slight smile. "I'm Maria Hill, just call me Hill though."She introduces herself. "I have a lot to tell you and not much time to do so." She went all formal but she's nice it seems like. She's warmer than Fury was anyway.

"Just call me Evan." I told her with a smile. She nodded her head and smile to me leading me in to this big thing. _Where are we? Wait, are we in the air still? Oh fudgesicles! I love heights but this is creepy!_ "Where are we?" I ask freaking out mentally.

"Helicarrier, above the Atlantic Ocean. Don't worry we are safe here. Best minds there are put in their two cents for this thing so it's safe for us." She assured me and it calmed me down slightly. "Plus don't you have a bird or something like that you can change in to if something does happen?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Only my bat." I told her and then cover my mouth real fast.

She laughed and it was a warm laugh. "Hey, it's fine." She said waving off my freak out. "I read your profile. You are a mutant and also a legendary creature. Skin-walker right? Meaning each skin of an animal you have you can change in to said animal."

I went wide eyed and look at her then palm face. "Thus why you asked what all animals I have?" I ask her and she nodded her head.

"So what all do you have?" She asked and I start to walk with her again. She led me throughout halls of nothing but labs and people running around.

"I have a lot to many to name and no offense, but I don't know you well enough for you to know my weaknesses." I told her with a slightly uncomfortable smile. She nodded her head in understanding. She gets quiet for a few minutes so finally I asked. "You said before you have a lot to fill me in on so what all am I going to be doing here?" I ask curiously.

She smiled nodding her head in understanding. We're getting to an area that is no windows into the rooms. "I understand." She told me leading me to one room placing in a code than motion me in. "This will be your room while you are on board. Please change in to the suit in the closet, behind you. You also need to read as much of this as you can before someone gets you in about an hour." She said handing me a little booklet. I frown slightly at it but shrug. Reading fast is a blessing at times like this. "You will mostly be working under one scientist or with a group of young adults that will be joining us soon." She answers my previous question with a smile.

"Thanks." I told her as I look over the booklet just flipping the pages to random at first. "See you in a hour?" I ask her and she nodded her head.

"You will." She said leaving out of the room.

* * *

**_JD: Reviews are very loved!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_JD: My beautiful Co-Writer/Beta Sunny deserves love for this! This is one of few (Mechies Verse) stories I'm not putting on hold but can't updating to often._**

**_Enjoy my (and Sunny's) Craziness!_**

* * *

**_A Shift:_**

**_Classified_**

I am in the SHIELD HQ which is a flying piece of equipment from the fantasies and dreams of science geeks everywhere; i.e. the Helicarrier. I didn't even know it existed much less ever think I would be in it. Looks like my days of hiding who I am from everyone is over. Still need to stay off of normal people's radar. Street fighting is over too. _Kind of blows, it paid well._

I look over my outfit three times already and still it doesn't feel right. I can't wear the boots if I may need to transform so I have to go barefoot; I had to put my hair up in a high pony-tail with the jumpsuit- which zips up in the front instead of back. I look to the vest and shook my head at it. _Nope,over kill._

The booklet I've read twice already and it's been over an hour. No one is here yet.

_I wonder if I started the way we came I would be able to find my own way?_

**Probably not. I really should wait.**

_But they are late._

**I refuse to risk getting lost.**

_They said in an hour and they're late it's their fault. You don't want to be late do you?_

**No, but I don't know my way around yet, and I don't want to end up even later!**

"AMELIA LYNN CARTSON!" I heard someone scream and cracked opened the door as I watched a girl with dark brown hair, almost black, and gray blue eyes run pass laughing maniacally. A man with balding brown hair, streaks of gray prominent chased after her. His skin is darker and his eyes are green, he looks to be in his forties?

"Sorry, Uncle Phil, you should have listened to Vinny!" the girl called back as she span around a few of the people walking passed. He stopped where he was and softly groaned at the girl. He turned to me than reality of something hit him.

"You must be, Ambrosia, come with me." He told me glaring off from corner of his eye to the direction the girl ran off to.

"What was that about?" I wondered amused by the girl who looks younger than I.

"Classified." He said as I follow him.

I raised my eyebrow slightly and then thought about it for a moment. "Who was she?" I asked.

He didn't even hesitate to say, "Classified."

"Who's Vinny?" I asked and he slightly turn to me but didn't fully.

He fully turned back front like I didn't say anything."Classified." He told me and my shoulders fell. _What the hell? Is everything 'Classified'?_

"Who was she?" I tried again.

"Classified." He answered in a monotone voice but I can hear aggravation in the undertone of his voice.

"Oh. Then tell me who you are?" I grumbled out.

"Agent Phil Coulson." he answered without fully turning to me. "Just call me Agent Coulson." He then started to walk fast. "You are late." he said and made me run to keep up with him. My bare feet hit the cold floor and made me want to transform in to my wolf or fox form just so I don't have to feel it as badly.

We get to where it opens up and I notice that we are in the control room. To my right is a round table and in front of me I can see Fury standing there with screens around him. They are hologram screens meaning he can see past them too not just what's playing on them. I walk over to him and notice that Agent Hill is standing not far from him and Agent Coulson stood on other side of me. "You are late." Fury told me without turning around.

"Sorry sir, I was told someone was going to come and get me but no one showed till Agent Coulson." I told him walking up to him. "No excuses though." I remember what my Dad always told me. No excuses for being late. He always hated tardiness and I find it quite annoying myself.

Fury nodded his head then motioned me to stand beside him. I walk over to where he is and look at the screens. "Wait, these are the New Mexico incident with the meteorite and supposed to be Stark technology mishap?" I ask as I saw the videos from the news and then the clips from Rising Tide. He confirm me as I look it over really. "It wasn't a meteorite or Stark Technology was it?" I ask and he nodded his head confirming my suspicion. "Tell me." I turn to him.

"It was a Norse God, the God of Thunder, Thor." He told me as he motion to the screen of the supposed Stark Technology. "Thatis Norse Mythology that is The Destroyer, a seemingly-invincible, metallic Golem,which was sent to kill Thor who somehow lost his powers and was unable to move his own hammer, Mjolner. When Thor was willing to sacrifice himself for the people of New Mexico Mjolner came back to him and brought back his powers. Him and the four other from Mythology fought against the Destroyer and then is the last we heard about them." He informs me.

I can't believe it. Well can thanks to my dad but just hard to do so. He had me take Philosophy and a mythology classes during summers from age of ten to year he disappear. Now I'm in advanced physics and biology. I also spent part of my summers with my great aunt -don't know how she is so-whom is a witch doctor and her daughter who's a healer. I learn unique things that most wouldn't even believe.

"Mjolnir, whoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy,shall possess the power of... Thor." I quote what I remember from my classes with Professor Randolph. "I prefer to call it mew-mew myself."

"Where did you hear that?" Coulson ask me and I look back to him.

A slight smile form on my lips when I remember my classes back then. "My dad made me take Mythology classes, my teacher was Professor Randolph." I answer him looking back to the screen motioning to the next clip that's playing with wide eyes. "Is that...-" I lost my voice as I watch the clip play wide eye and amazed.

"Iron man." Fury finishes for me. "Also known as Tony Stark, yes." He answers my unfinished question as I watch as he blows something out of the sky. Another clip of his suit shooting out of the water, flying to a large home. I'm a huge fan of his in truth.

"Wow! Iron man! He made his first suit in a frickin' cave! All the rest since have been magnificent! He's insane, but in the fun way! My kind of hero...-" I said with slight sarcasm mix with awe in my voice and I heard someone trying not to laugh. I turn around to an amused looking Fury and Coulson. I couldn't tell who it was that was trying not to laugh till I saw someone fall from the vents and bust out laughing after Coulson caught her and then drop her on her butt.

"Ouch!" She whined but still laugh then points to me. "I like her, Uncle can I keep her?!" She asked begging voice very loudly. She looks a year or two younger than me. Something about her seems more mature then she should be though she doesn't act serious. Her black hair is little below shoulder length and her gray eyes seem to sparkle but not as much as I think they should. She's pretty and can tell that she gets in to a lot of trouble.

"Amelia." Fury addressed her.

"I am innocent till proven guilty!" She squeaks jumping up. He gave her a one eyed glare and she smile weakly. "I plead the fifth?" she tried. His glare just got worst and she went behind Coulson. "He stole my MP3 and I want my Elvis Presley back!" She explained as she went behind Coulson more but kept a good distance from him.

"Amelia." Coulson turn to her.

"Trade and I won't let Matushka know about what happen the other night." She grin twisted like. Hell…. _Now I want to know what happened the other night._

**Curiosity killed the cat?**

_I'm a bat not a cat! It's like you don't even know me!_

**Idiot, I'm part of you!**

_I know but still you get our animal wrong!_

**Ugh!**

_UGH! Back at you._

"Leave." he said throwing a little red MP3 player in the air and the girl, Amelia, caught it with a victory smile.

She ran up to Coulson kissing his cheek real fast and then start to bounce away singing a song I know very well, Elvis Presley Be My Teddy Bear. "They will be in your locker." She called over her shoulder running off.

"Who was that?" I ask straight out. "Amelia, what is her story?" I turn to Fury who look very annoyed as did Coulson."Neeeeeevermind….." I dropped it and then shrugged. _Their loss._

I went back to the screens as they played some of the Incredible Hulk who is really fascinating to me. "Who is he really?" I wonder as I move the screen in zoom in on him and moved it without really thinking to another shot where it shows a human version of him and then frown slightly. "I wonder." I zoom in on that after back tracking it to where it was and then pause it. "Is that the real him before he turn in to the Hulk?" I ask pointing to the man in a hat and looking back to Fury.

He looks surprise and slightly impressed. "Bruce Banner." He answered my first question. "Yes that is him." He confirmed as I stared at the screens.

"Bruce Banner is a legend. He is one of few of the people to ever really be able to understand any radiation in the world of science and I mean actually understand it and able to explain it without completely contradicting himself." I said in amazement.

A few more hours of viewing feeds before they let me leave. I went home and fell on to my bed closing my eyes for only a few minutes. I am happy it's Friday but sad that I have work in a few hours. I turn my head to the clock as it went off and groan. I don't want to get up. I hit the alarm clock turning to my side and then force myself to get up.

I took a shower and got ready for work. After that I ate an apple as I look to the clock tired. It isn't as bad as my nights all fighting but still pretty tired from staying up all night. I finish my apple tossing the core in to the trash and walk out of the door heading to the bus stop. Once there I got on leaving my apartment behind and headed to my part time job, I'm a waitress at a Cosplay Cafe, ironic right? I play as Tohru Honda, from fruits basket. My other job is tonight after being cosplay waitress is I'm a cook at an all-night diner, it's down the road from Stark Tower if I remember right.

I got in twenty minutes early and went in to the back changing area taking out my outfit and changing quickly. The blue and white Japanese uniform hugs my slim figure and I slipped my hair into ties on each side of my head holding back my bangs that are really long already. I look over myself before putting on my black boots and check myself over again. I look okay for now; probably will be forced to put make-up on later if my other zodiac waitresses and waiters show up today.

With a yawn I stretch and then smile as I went to work. I know dark skin like mine playing as a pale Japanese girl isn't that attractive but we live in New York, if I know who she is and can play her character they don't really care. I went to the tables that requested for my character and I smile and jump some being cheerful her. She hides even when she's upset normally. She hides her suffering and puts on an act for everyone up till the zodiacs take her in. It's the Dog and Mouse, Shigure and Yuki, that took her in and let them live with her. Then the Cat, Kyo, interfered and ends up living with them too. She has always wanted to be the year of the Cat but it's the cursed year and Kyo is the year of the cat Zodiac but he's born year of the dog, as was Tohru. It's one of my favorite anime and not because it's similar to my life. I like it because it distracts me and really good story.

I yawn again and muffle it behind my hand hoping no one notice it. I was wrong. The girl who plays as Karin Maaka, from Chibi Vampire, I notice was shooting me a dirty look. "Oh, Tohru, if you are tired why not go home? We can cover your tables." She said sweetly in her chibi like voice. She's not as pretty as the first Karin Maaka. She's shorter than the other girl who looked a lot like the character really. Her hair is under a dark purple wig and she has contacts in to cover up her blue eyes. She is short and fat along with bossy and mean when no one else is looking. She does under-breath insults to everyone and unless you actually think about it you don't even notice it. I know the only reason she isn't fired is because she's the owner's niece. The original girl, Rachael, was fired for stealing tips when she wasn't, so this girl can get the job. I don't get it in truth.

"Don't worry, Karin, I'm just slightly tired from studying all night. Nothing to worry about _Chibi_ Karin." I empathize on Chibi to make my point which got me a glare from her and she walked away. _Point One for the Animal Lover! Point Zero for the Bitch Vampire!_

I skip over to my table and smile sweetly closing my eyes. "May I ask what would you like to drink?" I ask as I open my eyes to see my customers then pale slightly. Sitting at my booth is Director Fury, Agent Coulson, and the Amelia girl. She looks bored to be truthful.

"Hey, you look like a dark skin version of Tohru from Fruit Basket." She stated perking up slightly then head when back down. "Uncle, One-eyed Ogre, I'm hungry." She grumbled in to the table after that.

"Yes, Miss, I am Tohru Honda. So what would you like to eat and drink?" I ask sweetly trying not to break character though I really want to, just can't at the moment.

"Two orders of Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. One with coffee the other chocolate milk." Coulson said which got Amelia to perk up some. I smile at that. **Apparently those two though fight a lot have a really good relationship.**

"Just coffee." Fury told me and I nod walking away to give the cook the order. I brought the drinks back and made sure that the Evil Chibi wannabe Vampire or her minions weren't around.

"So what are you three doing here?" I ask putting my hand on my hip trying to look serious in this outfit.

"You look cute." Amelia told me and made me lose my anger for a moment smiling to the sleepy girl. "Uncle and the evil one-eyed ogre decide that they wanted to see you while at work to see how well you are out of HQ." She then added sipping her chocolate milk after taking a sip of Coulson's drink. He didn't seem phase by it in truth.

Coulson sipped at his drink and ate some of the pancakes as Fury drank his and then requested I sit down with them for a few minutes. I look to the clock and sigh. "I'll be on break around ten." I told him and went back to work.

I check on them twice and besides Amelia teasing Coulson and Fury's eye patch, I didn't really see anything abnormal about them at first glance so I'm not worried about people questioning why they are here. Apparently that's why they dragged along Amelia who likes Anime just she isn't a die-hard fan. She knows basics mostly. She told me she reads Manga when she is traveling with her dad during the summer time. Which she apparently does that a lot and a fast reader like me!

Before my break I clean off their table got them refills and then took my break telling them that I know Amelia from school. No one question it and let me sit with them to talk. "You know you don't have to work here anymore right?" Amelia asked with a small yawn. "Isn't the Ogre paying for your stuff?" She asked as she rub her eyes trying to muffle a new yawn. "Uncle, never wake me up again." She growl out. Coulson rub his arm under his sleeve without thinking about it. He noticed I was looking so he stop and raise his eyebrow to me.

"She bit you." I stated with a smirk. I know the look he made when he rub that spot. Same look my dad use to make when he woke me up. He looked slightly surprised I could tell that. I wrap my arms around Amelia lightly and smile down to her. "You know you remind me of another me." I told her and she smirked up to me slightly with a crooked grin but it looks slightly force.

"How so?" She asked using my shoulder as a pillow.

I shrug my shoulders lightly and look down at her. "You bit him when he woke you up, I use to do that. Probably still do but no one lives with me." I stated offhand. "You like classic music, as do I." She smirked and slightly laugh at that.

_Looks like I got a new friend._

* * *

**_JD: Pretty Please Review! Tell me what you think so far!_**


End file.
